


How to let go

by Nea



Series: Self-indulgent Eleven/Rory AU [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'ed by the lovely <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://a-phoenixdragon.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://a-phoenixdragon.livejournal.com/"><b>a_phoenixdragon</b></a>, written for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/"><b>de_bingo</b></a>'s prompt 'struggle/fight' (with special thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://candream.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://candream.livejournal.com/"></a><b>candream</b> for suggesting the prompt)</p>
    </blockquote>





	How to let go

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by the lovely [](http://a-phoenixdragon.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_phoenixdragon**](http://a-phoenixdragon.livejournal.com/), written for [](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**de_bingo**](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/)'s prompt 'struggle/fight' (with special thanks to [](http://candream.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://candream.livejournal.com/)**candream** for suggesting the prompt)

**Fandom:** Doctor Who  
 **Pairing:** None yet, but the Doctor and River are there  
 **Category:** Angsty gen, I guess...  
 **Author:** [](http://freaky-nea.livejournal.com/profile)[**freaky_nea**](http://freaky-nea.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word count:** 497  
 **Author's note:** Beta'ed by the lovely [](http://a-phoenixdragon.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_phoenixdragon**](http://a-phoenixdragon.livejournal.com/) , written for [](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**de_bingo**](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/) 's prompt 'struggle/fight' (with special thanks to [](http://candream.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://candream.livejournal.com/)**candream** for suggesting the prompt)  
 **Warnings:** Spoilers for _The Angels take Manhattan_  
 **Disclaimer:** The Doctor and Rory own my heart – I own nothing.  
 **Title:** How to let go 

"That won't work either!" The Doctor yells in frustration. "Just as I figured out a way to save them, I realized the flaw in my plan. Again!"

After the Angel took Rory, and Amy followed, River had decided to stay for a while. She and the Doctor needed to be there for each other, to know that they aren't alone in this, to grieve...

That was three months ago. Or was it years ago? Was it only yesterday? Time really becomes wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff, when you happen to be travelling in a TARDIS.

"No one expects you to bring them back, Sweetie..." River tries to remind him, keeping the tone of her voice light-hearted; the worry manages to creep in anyway. "We did what we could. We talked through every scenario and every option of how to bring them back, yet each and every one of them failed..."

"But they are your parents and my friends!" The Doctor interrupts her, running his fingers through his hair in desperation. "Amy was so special and strong! She was the first person to see my face! *This* face!" He covers his face in his hands. "And Rory! He was the bravest, most fearless and loyal man I've ever met! I can't just let them be gone! What kind of a Time Lord am I if I can't fix this and bring them back?"

"I understand! I really do, but chances are higher that the Angels will take Manhattan as soon as we try to change something, and then Amy's and Rory's sacrifice would be meaningless... We can't risk that..." River tries to be the voice of reason here, because she can't stand seeing the Doctor suffering like this.

"So why do I feel like I'm letting them down?" His voice is low, drowning in desperation.

River walks over to him and puts her hands on his shoulders. "Stop this. I don't think they would like you torturing yourself like that. You didn't let them down. They had a very good and happy life together. At least that's what the inscription on their tombstone says..."

"Yes." The Doctor agrees, looks in River's eyes, before looking away again and draws in a breath, as if he wants to add more, but sticks to "No, yes, of course. You're right. That's the only thing that matters..."

River pulls him into a hug. "You have to let them go." She says in a low voice. "We both have to, otherwise it won't end well..."

She can feel him swallowing hard, then nodding with a sigh. "I know. I know..." River is only able to hear him because of how physically close they are. "I am the Doctor... If anyone knows how to let people go, then it's me, isn't it...?"

They stay like this for a while, as if hoping for the unspoken words between them to be said out loud or dissolve into thin air, if they only wait long enough...  



End file.
